


Level Jelly

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Plot With Porn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Video Game Mechanics, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: In the land of Homerra, monsters are hunted by the nine dominant species of The Tribunal of Life and Peace. One day, a god-like dragon is torn from the sky using magic, only to be killed by a pathetic Level 2 slime, who absorbs his power and becomes a legend in her own right. A story I'm planning to include a looooot of slimey, squishy, and sexy goodness.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**_An excerpt from The Adventurer’s Guide to Things That You Need to KILL:_ **

_ Slimes are an incredibly unthreatening species. They lack arms, legs, tails, teeth, claws, magical abilities, making them wholly unthreatening. They subsist off of sunlight, and the only way they can level up even a single time is if they lived a hundred years and managed to squash a bug every single day, although few small rabbits would also do the trick. Slimes are such a pathetic species that their only method of attack is to throw themselves at you, which would only do a single point of damage for every level that they have under their belt. And seeing as they are so weak, they are useless aside from the fact that their mass is the basis of gelatin and Level Jelly power supplements. In short, should you see a slime in the woods, leave them be. They’re unfortunate enough as it is. _

I was having a good day.

In fact, I was having a  _ very _ good day.

The sun was a brilliant golden jewel in the sky, the leaves on the trees were a sea of shimmering emeralds, and the water of the lake was a massive and beautiful sapphire. And I was taking it all in, feeling the sunshine soaking into my gelatinous body. It was the kind of peace and quiet that only exists for a few seconds in a lifetime, a moment that you can look back on in your old age and say, “Wow, those were the days.”

_ I was having a very good day! _

In the midst of my one pure and peaceful moment, I was drawn out of my trance-like state to a distant sound. My immersion in the moment was shattered, and I was drawn back to reality. All I was now was a spherical glob of green slime, sitting by a lake.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand someone was screaming.

I recognized the tongue immediately- it was an elvish incantation. For what, I couldn’t say, but it was bellowed in a voice that would have tossed me across the lake if whoever had the gall to be yelling wasn’t miles away from me. It was times like this that I wished that I had spent my level in any Stat other than Intellect. The increased Deduction that it entailed sharpened my senses, just enough that I could faintly hear the distant cries of battle.

I tried to focus on the lake again, but it was too late. My curiosity had been piqued, and now all I could hear was the battle which was growing closer. Not very much closer, of course, but it was enough to lure out the adventurer inside me. After all, was I not the very same slime who had found this lake in the first place? What if the battle was between a great Slime Overlord, against an army of wizards?

Of course, there was no Slime Overlord. There weren’t any Slimes over Level 5, to my knowledge, although a few of the older blobs in the colony knew of legendary Abyssal Slimes, but those were just a myth.

_ ‘Get it together, Bloop,’  _ I thought to myself.

The screaming was louder now, still faint, but close enough now that I heard multiple voices. My body rippled when I heard one voice- it wasn’t just some battle between wizards, one of the combatants was a  _ dragon! _ Imagine that, I was witness to a real-life battle involving a dragon!

**_I had been having a very good day!_ **

A jolt of concern shivered through my mass. The dragon’s voice sounded pained- he was wounded. But how? Dragons were supposed to be the mythical protectors of monsters such as myself. Who could harm a myth? Whoever the dragon was fighting, they were more than a match for his powerful draconic magic. A dragon’s spells were the mightiest in Homerra, so to hear one this far into a fight was surely some sort of trick.

The dragon roared, and this noise was deafening even where I was. It was less of a terrifying, awe-inspiring roar, and more of a powerful shriek of bone-chilling agony. A shriek that only grey louder and louder with each second-

A massive shadow passed over my head, and the bloodied, broken form of the dragon crashed into the lake. Water was thrown as high as the sun and then fell back to the ground in a sheet, soaking everything in sight, and the very earth shook as though the moon had fallen from the sky. I was amazed at the spectacle of it all.

The dragon was alive. Barely. His breathing was incredibly labored, and his scales had been peeled back by maybe a dozen incantations, spells, and prayers. As I rolled towards his head, I saw that one of his great and majestic horns had been snapped off, and one of his eyes was now a black and bloody hole, a hole big enough that I could have climbed inside and replaced it, and I was half the height of a human myself. The thought that this titanic creature could have been felled…

His remaining eye fixated on me.  **“Y-y-y-you…”** he stammered, a battered but still powerful being,  **“Yo-o-o-ou need to r-r-run little one… I… I wasn’t strong… Enough…”**

Even with all his power, I wasn’t afraid of the great beast. I boldly approached him, and asked, “What… What power did this to you?”

**“The Tribunal… The Tribunal of Life and Peace… The o-o-o-ones that have h-h-h-hunted us for aeons…”** Tears ran freely between the once-proud dragon’s scales.  **“They will hunt for you too, little one… B-b-b-be o-o-o-off now… You mustn’t see what happens next…”**

But I only came closer. The sight of this creature reduced to a pathetic heap filled me with an incredible guilt. Did he ever have his moment by the lake, watching the shimmering water? Did he ever know a moment of peace, or was it a life one of destruction and war and violence alone? “I can help you!” I declared to him, a Level 2 slime attempting to assist a dragon who likely was beyond my imagination in power.

But as I approached, the unthinkable happened. The lake that the dragon had crashed into had been reduced to a crater lined with unstable crags and boulders. As I approached, the rock underneath me gave way, and I tumbled into the devastated lakebed. I smacked hard against the ground, but my gelatinous body bounced on impact, and flew straight into the dragon’s head.

And did a single point of damage.

The dragon died instantly from the final blow I had inadvertently dealt. His body began to dissolve into a glowing white light as he screamed one final time. I was screaming myself, as well, not just from the horror of ending his life, but soon, I screamed in ecstasy as raw  **_power_ ** coursed through my body.

**_Level Increased! Bloop Level 2 -- > Level 30,825! Congratulations! You’ve earned 30,823 skill points!_ **

My body felt dizzy. Numb. I was dumbstruck by what had just happened to me. It had only been ten minutes since I had been idly sitting by the lake, contemplating life and its great mysteries, and now, here I sat, with immeasurable power, unsure of what to make of anything. Very little remained of the dragon now. A few dozen dragon scales, fangs, and his remaining horn were all that was left of him, as well as an unimpressive suit of metal armor that looked like it once belonged to someone the dragon had swallowed whole. 

I sat there, for what seemed like hours, until finally, my senses came back to me. 30,823 levels. That number just wasn’t possible. Not unless that dragon was-

“Thrythian,” I remembered from listening to the elder slimes’ lore, “Thrythian the King Eater… The… The highest level… Monster… Ever…”

“And…”

“I just killed him.”

The silence settled back on the remains of the lake. The King Eater’s blood had formed a very shallow pool, which glistened like rubies under the golden sun. The emerald glow of my slime under the golden sun reflected sunshine against the undersides of the leaves of trees. But once again, the serene moment was shattered by a scream.

**_“I’M FUCKING LEVEL THIRTY THOUSAND! I AM INVINCIBLE!”_ **

Or at least so I thought.


	2. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloop returns home, only to be met with a better understanding of her new power and the consequences of the death of the Dragon Lord Thrythian.

**_An excerpt from_ ** **_The Adventurer’s Guide to Starting Out_ ** _ : _

_ Leveling up is a relatively simple process, although it will seem overwhelming at first. To gain a level, all you need to do is kill something, or someone. That’s the hard part, so it’s recommended that you do that a few times before trying to level up. To gain a Level, you must earn enough Experience to fill your XP Gauge, which is calculated as 10% of the level of the enemy you killed. For example, you’ll need to kill ten Level 1 monsters to gain a Level, but killing a Level 100 monster instantly nets you ten Levels. Upon gaining a Level, you will also gain a Skill Point, which can be used to permanently raise one of your Stats by one. Your Level, divided by your Stats, will determine your individual Attributes. _

There was a general sense of peace in the life of a forest slime. Besides the occasional mishap, the deciduous forests of the eastern continent of Viridiluvium were as serene as could be. There were human settlements to the north, but for the most part they left the forest alone, not out of fear, but out of boredom and contempt for such a vast area that amounted to basically nothing. This was much to the fortune of the forest slimes, who lived in harmony with nature, far removed from the troubles of the world.

**_“I AM INVINCIBLE!”_ **

The general sense of peace in the forest was shattered yet again, this time by my skyward screams. I’d only gained a Level once before, about a year ago, and that was because I was one the elite few slimes selected as a grass stalker. I’d sit buried in the ground, waiting by a worn-out road waiting for enemy adventurers to come by. The only things I ended up springing out at in three years' time were various wild animals, including a wolf that I managed to kill by absorbing him when it was standing directly on top of me.

So, naturally, even considering my easy-going nature, absorbing the essence of a god-like dragon was a  _ liiiittle _ much for me to handle, and I  _ maaaaay _ have gone a little overboard. After all, I simply wasn’t prepared for such a life-changing event, so I did what any adventurer would do- take the loot and go home.

Thrythian, Eater of Kings and Sacker of Cities, had left very little behind of their physical body. I collected several dozen different bits and pieces of the dead dragon’s body and a set of steel armor. I wasn’t exactly a smith, but I could tell the armor was of decent quality and not overly damaged, and since it was the only set of armor here, the single point I had allocated in Intellect was telling me that they had likely eaten one of his attackers alive, and did this commonly enough that they knew how to pass the equipment of eaten adventurer’s gear through, well, I didn’t want to think of it. Anything of value that I could find I simply rolled over and sucked them into my mass for safe keeping. 

**_You have 30,823 Skill Points to Allocate! Claim Now!_ **

I started to make my way home, but the journey was a slow one. The weight of the armor was far more than my maximum Equip Load, so I had to slowly trudge my way home while overencumbered. I considered using my Skill Points to raise my stats, but that just seemed macabre to me, taking advantage of the dragon I’d accidentally murdered like that. The more I thought about it, the more I felt disgusted with myself.

I grumbled to myself as I rolled back to the colony, and began to try and understand what had even happened. I’d never killed someone before, and it left a sour taste the more I considered what I had done. After all the magic that had torn their wings apart, after the force of the fall crushing their bones, after slamming through half the forest before crashing into the lake, what killed them? Oh, just little old me, bumping into him. I could just imagine what it’d say on his grave.

_ Here lies Thrythian, Eater of Kings, Sacker of Cities, and The Winged Eclipse. He was killed by a falling slimeball. R.I.P. _

The colony wasn’t a very far journey from the lake, and the sun was still in the sky when I reached the edge of the ravine that led down into it. As I rolled towards the long slope that cut down into the ground and led to the gaping crack we lived in, a pair of slimes larger than myself sensed the vibrations of my approach and leapt up out of the ground.  _ “HALT!” _ one of them shouted, brandishing a shortsword by holding the hilt within their mass, “Who goes- Oh, hey Bloop! How was the lake? Did you find any more smooth stones?”

“Hello Goolp, Muln.” I greeted without answering, “How’re the two of you?”

“The colony remains protected,” Muln replied. The older slime’s mass swirled with streaks and splotches of lighter greens. “Did you feel the ground shaking as you travelled? For a moment I worried Homerra was shaking itself apart.”

Goolp’s darker green slime rippled at the mention of Thrythian’s impact. “Yeah, what was that, an earthquake?”

For a second I considered telling them what happened, but as I did, my mind began to race. There were half a dozen songs about Thrythian and their legacy, and that was just in our colony. Killing an adventurer or a dangerous beast was one thing, but killing a dragon who saw himself as a defender of all monsters was another. Considering this, I had pretty good reason to believe that the news of the dragon’s death would be met with  _ less than favorable _ reactions.

I could feel the scavenged armor scraping together inside of my mass at the mention of the event. “Well, I surely didn’t see anything!” I declared with a nervous ripple. “I’ll be on my way now!” I tried to roll past them, but Muln blocked my path.

“Are you quite alright, Bloop?’ they asked, “You seem anxious.”

I stammered mentally as I tried to think of a lie. “Oh, I just, y’know, tired myself out rolling around everywhere!” I chuckled nervously. “Ca-can I go now?”

Muln moved back, allowing me to pass. They started to say something, but I quickly rolled down the slope into the colony. The colony was carved out of a naturally formed ravined, and tunnels leading to hollow stone chambers pocketed the ravine walls. The tunnels were cut by slimes pressing into and absorbing the stone, which formed roughly circular tunnels that were just wide enough for a single slime to pass through. The chambers were much larger, enough to comfortably house a few slimes each, with smaller chambers made for them to rest and store their belongings in.

I passed a few friends a long the way, but I ignored them and continued down. I entered my tunnel and then my room, which was thankfully empty. I didn’t have very much to call my own visible to the naked eye, but hidden under the solid stone floor was a treasure trove of valuables wrapped up in the pelt of the wolf I’d killed. Checking again to make sure that no one would see, I rolled to a specific spot and let my slime leak into the cracks in the stone. I pulled out the stone cap of the hole, and then ejected the loot I had collected into the hole before covering it up again.

I rippled in relief. “There we go… And now I forget this eeeeever happened.”

“Bloop!”

“Gaaah!” I cried out as my slime split in shock. Muln was looking into my tunnel from the outside, watching as I panicked. When I pulled myself together, I yelled down my tunnel, “What do you want?!”

“The elders want a word with you,” the guard replied, “They’re waiting in their chamber.”

Muln rolled away from my tunnel, and my mass shuddered. “Well, I’m dead.”

I slowly rolled my way down the spiraling incline towards the elders’ chamber at the bottom. The elders were more or less in charge of the colony, although they were looked to more for their wisdom than actual leadership, as slimes had no need for politics. Their chambers were also guarded, but their guards were much less chatty than Goolp and Muln.

Inside, the three elders sat around a round stone table carved from the rock of the chamber itself. “Bloop, you came,” one of the elders, Glloob, greeted, “We have a few questions for you.”

“Muln reported that you were acting suspiciously,” said the elder Shlelp, “You were being evasive when asked about the earthquake that occurred while you were away from the colony, and you were moving very slowly, like you were overencumbered.”

“Well, I-I, I was at the lake,” I said, leaving out the part involving the dragon I killed by accident. “I didn’t see anything there-”

“Including the lake itself?” asked Thoomp, the third elder. “Several slimes had planned to visit the lake while you were gone, but when they arrived, the lake was a crater. The water was gone, and there was a long trail of trees that had been flattened. Something massive struck the ground, and then disappeared. That just doesn’t happen naturally, Bloop. We believe you may know what happened at the lake, and w-”

_ “I KILLED A DRAGON!” _ I exclaimed as I broke under the slight bit of pressure.  _ “I KILLED THE DRAGON LORD THRYTHIAN! I MURDERED HIM!” _

“Be serious,” the first elder said in annoyance. “What really happened?”

_ “I just told you!” _

The elders mused amongst themselves for a moment in hushed voices. Finally, they broke apart and Shlelp asked, “Bloop, how in the hell would you have killed a dragon, let alone a dragon as powerful as Thrythian, the Eater of Kings and Sacker of Cities, the Winged Eclipse and the Scholar of the World-Mouth?”

I rippled in shame. “Thrythian? Well, I… I killed them. But it was an accident! The dragon was torn from the sky by The Tribunal, I heard their incantations booming through the forest. Thrythian fell back to Homerra, and was horrifically injured… I… I just wanted to help, but… I tripped, and…”

“Tribunal magicians, and a dragon?  _ Here?” _ The elders were stunned. “Viridiluvium isn’t somewhere either of those would visit normally. How can we know that you’re telling us the truth?”

“My Level,” I admitted, “I’m now Level 30,825.”

There was a shocked whisper amongst the elders. They weren’t necessarily old, only experienced, as they had risen to power because the three of them were the highest level slimes in the colony- 34, 21, and 15, respectively. The fact that I was now so much stronger than them wasn’t lost on them in the slightest. “These are very bold claims,” the third elder said in a humble voice. “But we still need proof.”

**_You have 30,823 Skill Points to Allocate! Claim Now!_ **

I rippled anxiously, and then focused on the strength that coursed through me. Energy built up in my body, growing more and more powerful as I concentrated on myself and channelled the energy into my Stats. Finally, there was a blinding flash of light from my body, and I was overcharged with energy.

**_Stats Increased!_ **

**_Vitality- 1- >20_ **

**_Recovery- 1- >20_ **

**_Endurance- 1- >20_ **

**_Character- 1- >20_ **

**_Spirit- 1- >20_ **

**_Knowledge- 1- >20_ **

**_Intellect- 1- >20_ **

**_Faith- 1- >20_ **

**_Power- 1- >20_ **

**_Adaptability- 1- >20_ **

The light faded away, and I looked back at the elders, who were in awe at my transformation. “Is that proof enough?”

“That’s quite enough proof,” Thoomp replied in a quiet voice, “By the Old Mind…”

Glloob, the highest level of the three, was less stunned and more authoritative. “Bloop, do you know what you having this power means? The Tribunal, they aren’t the kind to make themselves a meal and not eat it. They’ll be looking for Thrythian or his remains, and when they realize someone beat them to the punch, they won’t be very happy.”

“Humans have a word for beings like you,” Shlelp told me, “Humans who fight in a group only to steal all the rewards are called ‘Scrubs.’ They’re very looked down upon, and knowing that a monster Scrub has robbed them of their reward will not be pleased.”

“And if they were under the orders of a bounty, they’d need to provide proof of Thrythian’s death. What did you do with his remains?”

“They’re hidden in my room,” I replied.

“Taking them was a mistake. Should they find the place where he fell…” the three elders shuddered in unison. Thoomp continued, “Bloop, you’ve placed yourself and the colony in great danger. The Tribunal  _ will _ come looking for you, and if they managed to kill a dragon with the kind of power Thrythian had, then they’ll be able and willing to kill you as well. Thrythian was  _ ten times _ as powerful as you are, Bloop. And he had centuries to hone his spells and sharpen his teeth.”

I shuddered. Even with enough SKill Points to max out every Stat and Attribute, I wasn’t nearly the god-like being I had thought I’d become, and now my life was in more danger than it ever had been before. To put it lightly, I was royally fucked. I sat in stunned silence for several minutes, trying to understand that my comfortable life would now never be the same.

Finally, I worked up the courage to speak. 

“What the hell do I do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to see how many people are starting to get interested in this idea. It's novel, for sure, and I'm definitely not 100% of how to handle it. I have general ideas, but the overall plot is gonna be figured out on the fly, though I will try my best to remain consistent to what comes before.
> 
> In the meantime, I have to say that this story is a hell of a thing to write. It's not difficult to fill up a page without porn, but trying to be funny and tell a story at the same time is a difficult endeavor. Hopefully I do well enough.


	3. Restructuring Announcement

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

So, I'm sure the fans of this series have noticed, but I haven't been doing much work on this series. It's my most popular work here on Archive Of Our Own, and what that means to me is that there are people who are interested and maybe even invested in the two chapters I've put out for it so far.

 _Level Jelly_ has always been a bit of a messy series for me. It was a skin and bones idea that I haphazardly wrote into a loose first chapter, which immediately got erased and replaced by the existing first chapter, which was written at 4 am in a sleep deprived state. Not the most optimal time to be starting a long-lasting series, I know.

So, I'm gonna sit down and figure out what the hell I want to do with this mess of an idea. Given the sheer amount of support I've seen for _Level Jelly,_ it'd be wrong to unceremoniously end or cancel it. But I can't continue writing it without a path forward, so from this point forward I'm putting _Level Jelly_ on an indefinite hiatus.

This hiatus may last anywhere from a few weeks to a month, depending on how easily things go and well I work. The big thing about _Level Jelly_ is that the original idea for it seemed very exciting to me. I have several bits of supplementary material created, but I'm definitely going to need to go over it again for a serious quality check. Some more serious aspects of it was thrown together along with the first chapter.

Of course, I don't just want it to be my lone vision. I'm welcome to hearing ideas from the fans, either via the comments section below or potentially on Discord, where I'm almost always available. I know there's a lot of people interested in this story, and I want them to have some say in how it plays out (please note this doesn't guarantee I'll take your suggestion to heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me via discord-   
> @Sigilyph_With_A_Gun#8126
> 
> My Discord Server-  
> https://discord.gg/8tJ8sASY8g

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something different now- A longer form story. This'll be released semi-regularly from now on, and will be my main side project to keep me active and writing in case my smut gets tied up. And this will be getting some smut in it as well, don't worry, and plenty of it. The main focus of it, however, is the story, which will hopefully not be terrible. I think that I have a fairly interesting concept in my hands and I'm excited to see where it takes me. And if you have ideas yourself, please let me know, either in the comments or in my community discord! 
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD!!!
> 
> discord.gg/t7nKP9fszM


End file.
